Maybe tomorrow
by melan anime
Summary: One-Shot. Aki wants to confess three little words to Yusei. But always in the last minute she changes her mind. RxR please!


_This is my first story, so please don't be too strict with me!_

_Head-canon story; takes place after the 74 episode._

_Disclaimer 1: I don't own the cover image! I found it on the Internet so the credit goes to the original artist!_

_Disclaimer 2: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own only the title and the plot of this story!_

* * *

**Maybe tomorrow**

_Aki's POV_

I stood at the edge of the legendary bridge, watching the sunset glowing on the horizon. I felt somewhat sleepy and didn't know why. Maybe it was because I had, last night, dreamed of my life before I met the man who saved this city. A dream like that could not possibly be a pleasant dream. Since that day at the fortune cup, my life had split into two pieces—one with him and one without him.

Some time had elapsed since we had won the battle against the Dark Signers and saved Neo Domino City. By 'we' I meant Yusei, Jack, Crow, Ruka and I— the five signers and Rua, Ruka's twin brother. Only a few months had passed since the incident and yet everything had changed so much in such a short time. Yusei, Crow, and Jack had decided to enter into the WRGP tournament. Rua and Ruka had enlisted into Duel Academia just like me. Out of all of us, I think I was the one who had experienced the most change.

I had reunited with my parents; I had escaped from Divine control; I had started thinking on my own; I had learned how to control my powers; I had opened my heart to love and friendship; I had battled to protect other people. I had finally found a reason to duel aside from anger, fear, and sadness. My life had been staggered by a deep change…and that change had a name. The name was Yusei.

He was my savior, my friend, my hero. At first, I had thought he was a special friend, one who elicited a mere crush from me. But now, I knew the truth: I was in love with him. I was in love with Yusei and I treasured him more than my own life. I was ready to do anything for him—give up everything for him to help him, to support him, or to save him if he needed me to. Ironically, he was the one who had saved the city, the citizens, and the future. Most importantly, he was the one who had saved me.

He didn't need salvation and he certainly didn't need me to rescue or help him. The thought alone made me want to cry. I felt more like a burden to him. He had done everything for me, but I could do nothing for him in return because he didn't need anything from me.

I wanted him to know that if he ever wanted anything… no! I wanted him to know that I would always be his friend… no! Who am I kidding? I wanted him to know what I felt for him, how much I loved him, and how much I cared.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear someone approaching me until…

"Aki," I heard a familiar voice.

I turn to see the man of my thoughts in front of me. "Yusei!" I exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He stood beside me, looking away at Neo Domino city. He stayed silent for awhile.

"I was thinking…and I needed to get away for a while," he replied without looking at me. "There, I've answered your question. Now tell me, what are _you_ doing here?"

I didn't pay attention to his question. I knew he was worried about something. "Yusei, what's wrong?"

"Hey," he chuckled a little. "You didn't answer me."

He avoided responding to my inquiry.

"Neither did you. What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Only if you answer me first."

"Well," I glanced away. "I was thinking too," I confessed. "Now tell me."

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

_Damn!_ I tried to find an excuse not to reply, but I couldn't.

"Things in my life that have changed..."

"Are they good changes?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed without a second thought. "How could they not be good since I met you and…" I cut short my sentence immediately so that he would never hear the rest.

Feeling a little uneasy, I smiled at him.

He smiled at me too. I felt my heart pounding in my chest and my stomach filled with butterflies. Swallowing hard, I looked away at the sea and the sunset. He remained quiet and I realized that now might be a good chance to speak to him… to confess my thoughts to him, my feelings, and my love. I took a deep breath, getting ready. When I opened my mouth, however, I didn't know what to say or how to start.

'_Why is it so difficult_?' I thought.

"Well," he said slowly, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I was thinking about the past too," he looked at the horizon.

I felt my mouth go dry as my mind stopped. I didn't know what to say.

_Again!_

I took a deep breath, trying to find something to say to him.

"Why?" I heard myself saying. '_That was really the best I could think of?_'

"You know, I was thinking about my duel against the ghost too," he muttered.

"Yusei…" I whispered.

"Hey," he chuckled, trying to hide the anxiety in his voice. "Everything is OK."

No, it wasn't. Even with his attempts at hiding it, I knew he was worried. He was worrying about the ghost because he didn't know what he had to do this time. He had to find a way to protect our city alone, as he always did. But this time, he seemed weak, lost, almost frightened. I was worried as well now.

"Don't worry Yusei," I tried to make him feel better. "We'll find a way. You're not alone."

"First we saved our city from the Dark Signers," he mused, lost in his own thoughts. "And now a new threat has appeared and I don't know how I can stop it."

Wait a minute…he said '_we_'? _We saved_?

He was the one who had fought until the end.

"Yusei," I started. "You were the one who saved the city. We didn't do that much…" but he cut me off.

"It was you, Aki." he stared deeply into my eyes and I felt my cheeks blushing. "You and everyone else gave me a good reason to stand up for what was right and never give up. If it weren't for you…" he stopped suddenly, his face flushing crimson.

This was extremely rare for him. Usually he was so relaxed and confident. I wondered what had caused it...

"…If it weren't for me…?" I repeated his last words.

He cleared his throat and turned his gaze away from mine, his cheeks still red. "My point is," he continued. "I never want you to think that I won this battle alone because I wasn't alone. I had you and Jack, Crow, Rua, Ruka, Mikage, Ushio and all the citizens by my side. How could I lose?"

I felt my heart pounding. Out of everything he said the only thing I managed to retain was that there had been one time that he needed my help and I had been there to give it to him. Maybe I wasn't such a terrible burden after all. Relief flooded through me.

"Yusei," I started, full of emotion. "I'm so glad that I could help you, even once. I thought that I could never pay you back, not even a little for everything you've done for me and my family. You were always there when I needed you…you fought for me and you cared for me like no one ever cared. You saved me and I never…" but he cut me off again, placing his hand gently on my mouth.

"Aki," he looked me in the eyes again. "Of course I care. You are a very special friend of mine and…" as he said this, his cheeks turned a little pink, "…and you always help me. You didn't help just once. You help me every day, in many ways."

"But…h-how?" I couldn't believe that. He had to be lying…but why? To make me feel better?

"With your smile," he explained. "Your smile gives me the strength I need."

"Yusei, how is this possible?" I asked confusedly. "How can I help just by smiling at you?"

"It's not just that, Aki," he replied calmly. "You help me, not only with your smile but with your presence too. You were there when I dueled against Rex Goodwin and you helped strengthened my friendship with my friends and the other Signers."

"Yusei" I started, a little bit angry. "If this is a joke, I swear I'll…" he didn't let me finish.

"Of course I'm not joking," he vowed, "I'm telling you the truth, Aki. With your support I know I can do everything, as difficult as it seems to be," Smiling at me again, he slid his arm around my shoulders.

His smile made my heart beat faster. I was so happy, so in love. I beamed at him, saying nothing. My mind was empty—strange as there were so many things I wanted to say to him: thoughts, feelings, wishes, desires. There was so much and yet my mind was a void. All words died on my lips.

_Again!_

I lowered my gaze, feeling embarrassed.

"And I want you to know Aki," he continued as I stayed silent, his voice full of warmth. "As long as I know that you'll be with me, I will never give up."

"Yusei," Slowly, I took a deep breath as I lifted my eyes to look into his own. "I will always be there for you. Always!" I felt a deep blush spreading all over my face. "Because I… I…" I stopped.

I couldn't speak the right words. I looked away from his gaze. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't say those three words which I wanted to tell him so desperately. I failed to confess my love to him.

_Again!_

Feeling a tear ready to roll down my cheek, I bit my lower lip in an attempt to stop it.

He touched my chin and gently turned my head so that he could see my face. I couldn't avoid looking at his eyes—at those beautiful cobalt blue eyes. I felt my heart beating so loudly that I was sure he could hear it.

"I know," he said in a tender voice.

He drew closer, wrapping his arms around me in a heated embrace. I was unable to even breathe. I felt his hot breath on my hair, as he bent down to whisper close to my ear, "I always knew. And I want you to know that I do too."

Time stopped…my thoughts, my breath, my heart, my surroundings, the wind—everything. Everything ceased around me. I was unable to do anything. The only things I registered were his words. No, not even his words, but their meaning. I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out. I couldn't even look at him as he released me from his arms and bent down, approaching my face. I knew what he was thinking.

Without realizing it, I found myself closing my eyes and rising to the tips of my toes. His lips touched mine softly and for a moment, I thought I would faint. Yusei hugged me tightly to his body as his lips began to move gently and sweetly. I lost track of time and space as I started to respond to his kiss. I felt his hands touching my face. The kiss became more demanding and our lips each moved passionately against the other.

I felt lost in my own world where there was no other man other than Yusei. I returned the kiss with the same passion, forgetting even my name in the moment. Never before in my life had I felt this happy. I wanted to stay like this forever…to feel him holding me in his arms…to feel his lips moving against mine. But I knew the moment had to end soon, as much as I didn't want it to.

Yusei pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against mine. He was grinning as we stared into each other's eyes. I smiled back.

"Let's go home," he suggested, still smiling to me, letting me escape from his hug.

I watched the love of my life walk away toward his duel runner. As he went, he turned his head to look at me. His cobalt blue eyes were full of life, warmth and love.

"Are you coming?" he asked me and I nodded yes.

I place my right hand close to my heart. "_I love you!_" I whispered, knowing he couldn't hear me. I knew that one day he would. "Well," I said to myself. "Maybe tomorrow," and I followed him.

* * *

_My special thanks to my lovely betas __Marlen2445_ _and BlackRoseDragonCK!_

_Please review! I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


End file.
